Dîner chez les Nishikino
by Toady
Summary: Nico est conviée à un dîner au manoir des Nishikino pour rencontrer les parents de sa petite amie. Toujours un moment tendu. NicoMaki. OS.


_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "_ _Rencontre_ _" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_.

 _Bon, en réalité j'ai été bien trop absorbé dans l'histoire et ça m'a pris presque 1h30. Mais je pense que ça en valait la peine !_

* * *

 **Dîner chez les Nishikino**

« Tu peux te détendre tu sais. Mon mari a toujours un regard sérieux, mais il ne va pas te manger.  
– M-Merci Madame. »

Nico essayait vraiment de se détendre, mais en dehors de la voix rassurante de la mère de Maki, rien ne l'aidait à se calmer. Son père n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle, Maki semblait tout aussi embarrassée qu'elle et semblait même avoir honte de la présenter à ses parents, et pour en rajouter une couche, les différents servants de la famille Nishikino lui jetaient au choix un regard interrogateur, hautain ou gêné. Bref, pour une première rencontre avec la famille de sa petite amie, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

Nico avait pourtant imaginé ce dîner sous de multiples formes et pensait avoir couvert pas mal de possibilités grâce à son imagination débordante. Mais deux problèmes se posaient maintenant : premièrement, elle n'avait clairement pas envisagé toutes les possibilités, et deuxièmement, il est bien plus facile de gérer ses émotions lors d'un entraînement cérébral que lors du vrai test. Elle arrivait pourtant dans un environnement bien préparé par Maki, qui avait informé ses parents qu'elle avait une copine – et non un copain – et qu'elle souhaiterait leur la présenter. Elle savait également que sa mère avait bien pris la nouvelle, mais que son père était bien plus bougon et qu'il disait que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils auraient un héritier. _Désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire un enfant à votre fille Monsieur Nishikino, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque._ Nico ne lui en voulait pas toutefois. Elle savait bien que les relations homosexuelles sont encore souvent mal vues, que tous les pères tiennent énormément à leurs filles et que la famille a de grands espoirs pour le futur de Maki, qui pourrait devenir une grande doctoresse. Mais même en sachant tout cela, le regard accusateur du père de Maki restait compliqué à supporter.

Ils n'étaient que quatre à table pour cette occasion. L'accueil de la mère de Maki avait été adorable. Elle savait visiblement la pression que l'on pouvait ressentir dans ce type de situation et Nico l'en remerciait intérieurement. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger où le père de Maki lisait tranquillement un journal déjà installé à table et ne la salua que d'un signe de tête, toutes les vaines espérances d'un passage facile s'évaporèrent. Depuis, les trois femmes s'étaient également assises et Madame Nishikino avait fait la conversation de façon fort légère, parlant du beau temps, de l'école et du groupe de school idols dont elles faisaient toutes les deux partie. Elle fut toutefois interrompue par l'arrivée de coupes de champagne signalant le début de l'apéritif. Puis elle reprit la parole :

« Portons un toast à l'amour sous toutes ses formes ! Entre homme et femme, entre hommes, entre femmes, qu'est-ce que ça change finalement ?  
– Pas mal de choses quand même », grommela le père de Maki. Nico entendait pour la première fois sa voix grave et autoritaire, bien qu'il se retenait visiblement de donner un avis plus tranché par respect envers sa fille.

Nico était trop jeune pour boire du champagne, mais n'osa pas refuser, bien trop stressée avec les autres problèmes de la soirée. Toutefois, à sa surprise, il s'agissait de champagne sans alcool. Bien joué, majordome de la famille Nishikino ! Ce faux champagne très sucré lui plaisait beaucoup. Dommage que la coupe était si petite.

« Bon, bon, reprit Madame Nishikino, parle-nous un peu de votre relation, Nico. Vous en êtes où toutes les deux ? »

Nico ne put s'empêcher de recracher une partie du champagne qu'elle avait en bouche sur la table. « Maman ! » s'exclama Maki, dont les joues devenaient bientôt aussi rouges que sa chevelure. Le père toussota et expliqua à voix basse à sa femme que ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires.

« Oh, allons ! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Vous vous êtes déjà embrassées au moins ?  
– Mais maman, arrête !  
– Ou-Oui, » tenta Nico d'une voix à peine intelligible et terriblement gênée.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui répondre ! » s'énerva alors Maki, qui ne savait pas à qui elle devait en vouloir le plus. Nico pensait être la plus à plaindre, mais la position de Maki ne manquait pas de piquant non plus. Entre son père qui n'appréciait pas sa relation, sa mère qui voulait tout savoir et sa copine qui répondait aux questions bizarres de sa mère, elle avait de quoi faire. La maman de Maki semblait toutefois très satisfaite de cette réponse, mais n'hésita pas à relancer de l'huile sur le feu.

« C'est très bien, je suis heureuse pour vous. Mais protégez-vous quand même. Même s'il y a moins de risques qu'avec une relation hétérosexuelle, vous n'êtes pas immunisées contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles.  
– Mais Maman ! Tu me fais honte à raconter tout ça devant ma copine !  
– Ta mère a raison, faites attention. »

Peu de mots, mais Nico pouvait ressentir l'amour de son père dans ceux-ci. Même s'il n'approuvait pas cette relation, il s'inquiétait tout de même pour sa fille et souhaitait sûrement avant tout éviter de la voir souffrir.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, l'atmosphère s'étant détendue un peu. Les questions gênantes laissèrent place à des anecdotes rigolotes sur l'enfance de Maki, ce qui la faisait rougir également, mais bien moins que les questions de l'apéritif. Nico rigolait de bon cœur et le regard du père de Maki se faisait moins insistant. Il esquissait même parfois le début d'un sourire. Nico pouvait se montrer plus au naturel, bien qu'elle restait sage et évitait les sujets trop frivoles et autres _nico nico ni_. Le sujet dévia ensuite sur la famille de Nico, qui était désormais invitée à passer au manoir des Nishikino quand elle le souhaitait, puis sur les amies des deux filles, les dernières bêtises d'Honoka, les quatre cents coups de Rin et Hanayo, puis Maki évita avec talent le sujet des paroles des chansons qu'elle avait écrites. La soirée touchait gentiment à sa fin et il était temps pour Nico de rentrer chez elle – elle n'allait quand même pas dormir ici ! – et d'aller s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs. Les trois Nishikino raccompagnèrent Nico à la porte. Mme Nishikino commença les adieux.

« Merci d'être venue Nico. Je suis ravie que Maki fréquente une fille aussi gentille que toi. Je vous souhaite tout de bon.  
– Merci beaucoup Madame. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour l'accueil et pour le repas et… et pour tout. Merci beaucoup ! conclut-elle d'une grande courbette.  
– Reviens quand tu veux, annonça une voix grave.  
– Pardon ? »

Ce dernier mot avait échappé à Nico, surpris d'entendre le père de Maki lui dire qu'elle pouvait revenir. Elle se sentait maintenant vraiment stupide de lui avoir répondu, mais contre toute attente, le paternel reprit la parole.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'une mauvaise fille. Mais tu as intérêt à rendre ma fille heureuse. Si c'est le cas, tu es la bienvenue chez nous… Désolé de ne pas avoir été accueillant aujourd'hui.  
– M-Mais, pas de souci. Heu… Je veux dire, vous, vous avez été très accueillant.  
– Hahaha, c'est bien aimable de dire ça. Je tâcherai de l'être réellement la prochaine fois. »

Nico sourit alors grandement et fit une nouvelle courbette pour remercier le père de Maki, avant de franchir la porte d'entrée. Maki la raccompagna jusqu'au portail et soupira.

« Pheeew. C'était une soirée stressante, mais tout s'est bien passé finalement. Tu as même eu la bénédiction de mon père. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là !  
– Tu sais quoi Maki ? Je ne vais jamais te quitter. Parce que j'ai trop peur de ton père et que je n'ai pas envie de repasser l'épreuve de la rencontre des beaux-parents une deuxième fois.  
– Ooooh… Et c'est ta seule raison pour ne pas vouloir me quitter.  
– Imbécile, bien sûr que non. Je tiens bien trop à toi.  
– Mmmh, moi je ne suis pas sûre. Peut-être que j'épouserai un fils de banquier finalement. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'épouser une idol.  
– Pas _une_ idol. La super idol, Yazawa Nico ! Tu deviendras très célèbre en devenant la femme de l'idol la plus célèbre de l'Univers. Bien plus intéressant que l'argent d'un banquier.  
– Ah Nico, je me demande souvent comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'une fille aussi bizarre que toi.  
– Je suis trop craquante, je le sais !  
– Allez, bonne nuit mon amour. »

Maki déposa alors un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Nico. Les yeux de la super idol brillaient dans la lumière de la lune.

« Je me demande si ta mère nous espionne pour voir si on s'embrasse vraiment… »

Nico profita du sursaut de sa petite amie pour lui rendre un baiser, plus long, plus langoureux et s'en alla en dansant, heureuse de sa nuit et fière de sa prestation.


End file.
